


Love Me?

by byulyjh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fans, Fluff and Smut, Idols, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulyjh/pseuds/byulyjh
Summary: Doyoung got stood up by his blind date and been drinking all night and the last thing he remember is he crashed into a tall man .The next morning he woke up next to the most famous singer , Jung Jaehyun and the only bad thing was they both get caught up in the bedroom naked by a reporter .and the only way to cover up is doyoung need to be his boyfriend .{ a chaptered fics , bookmark if you want to read }





	Love Me?

Doyoung sighed , look around the cafe that full with couples . He has a blind date today but its already 4hour since their promised time but doyoung is still all alone by himself."Did i got stood up? By my very first blind date?Seriously???" Doyoung sighed again .He on his phone and he just noticed Ten has been spamming him asking for how his blind date going on.Doyoung quickly send a message to Ten 'i got stood up,im at bar and dont look for me' .

Doyoung walk outside , breath the fresh air and walk to the near bar.Honestly,Doyoung isnt someone who always go to bar,but for occasional like this,its a need.Doyoung studied the peoples and he find out most of the peoples come from the stadium , where the most famous singer , Jung Jaehyun are doing his concert there . Apparently , Doyoung knows all Jaehyun's songs and also a secret fan of him but right now , he wasnt in the mood for it .Doyoung sit at the very corner of the counter and ordered some alcohol - a strong one - , just because he want to cleared his mind and forgot this day.Peoples start to walk in and dancing.All he did was drinking and watching.Thinking how unfortunate his love life is.Its already 6years since he last date and not to said,his last date cheated on him and leave Doyoung the most hurtful scars.Wanting some love on his age , 26 , was something he dreamed of everyday.Since his parents died in an accident,he was alone until he met Ten and Taeyong on college and the three has been living under the same roof since then.Since it was Ten's house , Doyoung have no power to complaint about how loud Ten&Taeyong was at night.At first , its was hurtful for Doyoung hearing those things but lately , he already fine with it. 

Doyoung's mind become haze a little bit and he make a decision to leave before he black out.Unfortunately,he crashed into a tall man and thats all he remember before he shut down .

//morning//

Doyoung open his eyes when its hit the sun . His eyes lit open and his head suddenly feel heavy.Doyoung take a deep breath before remembering what actually happened last night . Oh crap , he drink too much.Doyoung shut eyes again and he chuckled slowly,the blanket feel a little more comfy.A sudden breeze welcoming Doyoung's body.

"WHAT THE FUCK" Doyoung screamed when he noticed he was naked and its suddenly hit him that he was in someone else room.This isnt his crappy room , the room he is in now was painted with a dull blue and lot of white luxury stuff.Everything look expensive.As Doyoung tried to walk down the bed and leaving the house quietely , a hand hold his wrist.

"Who are you?" the guy said.

Doyoung gulped before he turned and his eyes meet the world famous singer , Jung Jaehyun.And more shocking,the singer was also naked and he just slept beside his own idol.FUCK.

"How the fuck youre in my bedroom?" Jaehyun asked.

Doyoung gotta admit , he has been admired Jaehyun for long time now & even Ten and taeyong know how doyoung loves the singer. 

"i have no fucking idea!!" Doyoung screamed back

"get out of my motherfucking bedroom , i have no idea how you get into here but i hope we never meet again after this" 

Doyoung shocked , he has no idea that the person he always looked up to was this type of human behind camera.The dimples that he always shown in front of the camera dissappeared and whats left is just anger.

Doyoung get up but jaehyun once again pull his wrist and make doyoung fall onto the bed.Jaehyun now was on top of him and doyoung blushed like crazy now.Their face was literally so close and only one inch he will kiss the most famous singer.Jaehyun move his hand to Doyoung waist,want to pull himself out of the situation,but too bad.Someone just open his bedroom door , a thousand of flash lighting up the room.

Jaehyun and Doyoung both lookup at the door and theres a reporter with a cameraman looking surprised as they are . 

"fuck" Jaehyun said . Realizing what situation he is in now .He quickly move over and pass Doyoung his hoodie-thats the close one he can get- Doyoung quickly take his pant and wear Jaehyun's hoodie and still processing what the hell just happenned.

"Whats going on here?" a man come in.Doyoung squint his eyes and he recognize the man was no other than Nakamoto Yuta , Jaehyun's manager -not to said,he also an eye candy but too bad he already has a boyfriend-

Yuta eye-ed the reporter and asked them few questions

"What are you doing here?" 

"We got a called that Mr.Jaehyun want to do the Morning Call session with us so-" 

"Who called your station?" Yuta asked again,trying to stay composed.

"A- a man.. i dont know who .. it was a short call" the reporter said. 

"Whatever picture you manage to take , keep it to yourself & dont make it to the news" Yuta said

the reporter chuckled "if the fans know mr.Jaehyun has a lover and most importantly , his lover is a boy ,, it will be hit" 

"i can sue you and your station for suddenly come in without the owner consent and most importantly i know what happened with your company right now , i can make it shut down in few seconds" Yuta said , calm.

The reporter's face turn red before he get out from the room,angry. 

"And now , you two ... explain !" 

Jaehyun pointed his fingers to Doyoung 

"i dont know who he is and how he get in here" 

Yuta walked to Doyoung and asked how Doyoung get in there so Doyoung calmly told everything that happened start from the stood up accident until he crashed into a man. 

Yuta nodded before he said thing that are more shocking

"Honestly , i dont trust the reporter to keep quiet from this accident since this shocking news will become top news in few seconds.. So , i guess you two need to fake dating." 

"WHAT"both of them yelled at the same time

"im going to give you the contract soon , no worries it just for few months or atleast i know who was behind this." 

"What do you mean by that Yuta-hyung?" Jaehyun asked

"i believe someone tried to frame you so they used this way to make you fall down.. Just remember , be careful"

"and you .." 

"Doyoung , im doyoung"

"Mr.Doyoung,i believe this is so sudden but i hope you can help us" 

Doyoung sighed "i just got stood up last night and now you want me to be his fake boyfriend? for real?" 

"I dont want you either"Jaehyun said , eyes rolling.

"Take your time but i will need an answer by tomorrow" Yuta said before make a gestures to talk with Jaehyun alone. 

Doyoung thinks about how this can be happened is it because of luck or just his life was this unlucky.Yes,the offer of him being Jaehyun's boyfriend sounds tempting and to be honest,he has been imagine about it but for now it was so surreal and everything was going to be fake anyways.

"You , come here" Jaehyun said as he sit down the white couch.Doyoung walk there and fidgeting his fingers.

"I dont know you but i hope you understand how my situation is , beside you can be my fake boyfriend.Its a win-win situation.. Dont you think so?" 

"I hate this already" 

"Do you think i like it ? imagine you being my boyfriend , disgust me " 

'disgust me .. disgust me .. disgust me ..' 

the words repeating on his mind , and now Doyoung realized how much he hate this person.So arrogant.Doyoung tried to hide is tears , slowly take a deep breath before he leave the house ignoring Jaehyun's calling out his name.

"did he cry?" Jaehyun asked himself . 

He sigh , realized maybe he gone to far by the words.Somehow,he really feel guilty for letting the man cried eventhough he know it wasnt Doyoung's fault for everything that happened this morning . 

Yuta's words repeating inside his head . 

"I know you hate the idea of this fake dating , especially with guy you barely know . Its can be the up or down for your own life but we know things can get worse and most importantly , the way you look at him.." 

Jaehyun's eyebrow raised . 

"Your eyes , i know you want to protect him.I can feel it Jae , dont fool me but remember . All of this is FAKE , dont fall in love " 

Jaehyun snapped to the reality and he chuckled alone.

"Fall in love ? with Doyoung ? huh ridiculous"

**Author's Note:**

> uwu hmu at twitter @127doyoung_ && leave some kudos & commentsss !!!


End file.
